1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable container such as a portable vacuum bottle and particularly to an improvement in a handgrip of the container.
2. Prior Art
A conventional thermos or vacuum bottle of a relatively compact size is provided with either a fixed handgrip or strap. The vacuum bottle with the fixed handgrip is advantageous in that the contents of the bottle can be easily poured into a cup or the like by grasping the handgrip. However, when one must carry such a vacuum bottle with him, for example, in a bag or the like, it is rather bulky and consumes space since it has the handgrip projecting outwardly from a bottle body. On the other hand, the conventional vacuum bottle with the strap is advantageous in that it is convenient to carry. However, such a vacuum bottle is less handy because when pouring the contents of the bottle, one must hold it with both hands since it has no handgrip.